Lilly dumbledore evens
by booklover26
Summary: Lilly is Dumbledores daughter. she pretends to be a muggle born for her safety. She is friends with James and his friends.Join her as she battles her way through her non normal teen life.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly Dumbledore Evens

Chapter 1

My name is Lilly Dumbledore. I know what you're thinking, "O isn't that one person that is the leader of Hogwarts whose kinda crazy?" Ya that's my dad. But for my safety, I have to be called Lilly Evens a muggle born. Not that all you muggle borns are bad I just want to have a normal Hogwarts experience where im not trying to avoid all the name calling slytherins. The best part of my life is when I get to go see my best friend James Potter.

"JAMSIE!" a little girl called out running out of the fireplace.

"Lils" A boy with messy hair called who quickly turned around and started towards her.

"I missed you." She said running into his arms.

James said back to her" I missed you too. I mean we saw each other what? Yesterday?"

"I know but it seems like for ever I can't wait till Hogwarts as a student I mean. I wont let daddy Dumbledore control every thing." She paused "I'm ranting again aren't I? He nodded." Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"It's okay what do you want to do today?"

"Diagon alley!"

"Of course you do."

"Well I need it this time." She said thinking back to the times when they tried to sneak out to go to diagon alley.

"Maybe if mum says ok."

Right then one of the most beautiful witch's in the world walked in

"Hi, Mrs. Potter."

"Hi Lilly. Your dad just owled me and asked if I would take you to diagon alley."

"What did you say please tell me you said yes!" Lilly said bouncing up and

Down.

"of course I did he kind of expected me to any ways, and I need to get James's stuff to so it all worked out."

At this point Lilly wasn't listing she was to busy doing a happy dance with James.

Mrs. Potter looked at them and shook her head. Dumbledore really should let her get out more. "Well if we're going to go we should go right now so we could make it an all day thing."

Once again they were busy doing a happy dance and too busy to notice anything else.

A few minuets later, they were standing in the leaky cauldron, having just flooed there, and were walking through into diagon alley.

"I already have my money, lily, but you need o get yours"

"Ok we have our own goblin whose been sworn to secrecy about me that I'll tell to take me. Are you going to come with or do I need to go by myself?"

"We'll go with you," Mrs. Potter said who was remembering her instructions not to let her out of her sight unless she was with James.

"Great!" Lilly said enthusiastically.

After the ride in the underground bank to the farthest vault and back,

They sat on the steps of the bank wondering where to go first.

"I think we should go and get your robes first," said.

"I think we should get wands first," Lilly said

"No offence mom, but I agree with Lilly," James said

"Well ok we can go and get your wands first then we can get your robes and other items then lunch then well have time to go to the joke shop and the Quidditch shop your so crazy about." Said Mrs. Potter.

"Mum its Quality Quidditch supplies and the joke shop is Gambol & Japes." James said shaking his head "Honestly you should know what our favorite shops are you do spend every day with both of us."

"Sorry but I have more important things in my head then your favorite shops now I do believe that you want your wands so off we go."Mrs. Potter replied

At this Lilly and James went off to Ollivander's without another word.

Ding a ling the bell rang when they walked in but nobody was their.

"Hello anybody here?" Lilly asked just then a ladder came sliding into view. On it was a average size man with pale eyes that seemed to know everything about a person. "Hello Mrs. Potter and her son James isn't it? And who is this young lady? You're um dum Dumbledore's daughter aren't you?" Mr. Ollivander asked Lilly nodded "Well I should have known now ladies first." He turned around and his long fingers when moving over boxes trying to find one that would fit. "Try this one Holly and Unicorn tails."She took the wand and waved it around and broke a picture fame "I don't think this ones it" she started saying but he already had another wand in her hand "Willow with a phoenix tail feather" She took it in her hand and felt warmth seeping into her body "this is it!" Ollivander cried "now its 12 galleons but you can pay at the end now Mr. Potter try this one maple and phoenix feather" he took it in his hand and started to wave it but got it yanked out of his hand and another one put in "mahogany with dragon heartstring." He felt a sudden warmth "this is it and yours is 10 galleons you can both pay now"

After they paid, they left and went to madams Malkin' each got a couple pairs of robes and other things then left. After they had gotten their quills, books, and other things they went to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. They each had a butterbeer and some weird food they didn't get they name of. After they ate the thing they had for lunch, they went to the joke shop. They both bought whatever they could get their hands on.

Then they went to Quality Quidditch supplies and marveled at all the brooms especially the new nimbus 1999. After that, they went back to the Potter home where Lilly flooed back to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly Dumbledore Evens

Chapter 2

After she flooed home, her dad came told her that she should go eat in the kitchens as he had already ate. She soon was in her bed in her private dorm underneath Dumbledore's office. Her excitement for tomorrow kept her up well past midnight. She was woken up at 8 by her father telling her to get up and get dressed then come to his office for breakfast. She quickly changed into her school robes which Dumbledore had charmed to look normal until she arrived at the train station where they would change back into robes. She skipped up the stairs to Dumbledore's office and knocked. "Come in Lilly" He called out. She skipped in and sat down. "What's for breakfast daddy?" She asked brightly.

"Toast and eggs your favorite I hoped it might brighten your day if you were nervous but it seems you don't need it" At this she smiled brightly and started digging in. "Lilly you will sit with James on the train and tell n one you are my daughter." She rolled her eyes, swallowed and said "I wont tell any one and I know that I will be sitting with James I wouldn't have it any other way." Lilly said in a very teenager way. Dumbledore stared at her the way dads do when they are mad and he was never mad. "Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, you cannot let it known that you are my daughter to anyone especially to the will not go any where outside the castle without Mr. Potter as this year we have a werewolf running around."

At this Lilly's eyes softened and widened a little at the same time, "that's only bad when I'm out there on a full moon and its not whoever it is persons fault its who ever bit this persons fault. I'm sure he will be nice," Lilly said in a voice that told her dad tell mw who he is or else.

"if you must know he is Remus Lupin. If you want to befriend him, I suggest not telling him that you know his secret. Now off you go to the potters you will not need to worry about your clothes I will get Libby to move your cloths to your new dorm when you are sorted." Lilly nodded "bye daddy I'll see you in few ours or so. Cross your fingers that I'll be in Gryffindor," said Lilly. She then reached over, grabbed some floo powder, and said in a clear voice "potter house".

A few seconds later, she arrived at the potter house.

"Jamsie!" she immediately yelled.

Then an exhausted looking boy came slouching down the stairs.

"Hey Lilly your up early I guess that's to be expected though but its only 9 you didn't have to come until 9 though and we would have a couple hours to to to to to to" at the end he fell back to sleep ,falling to the ground, to the amusement of Lilly.

"Lilly goodness you're here sorry we had a family Quidditch game last night and as you can see stayed up a little late. Now how to get that boy up?" she said looking down at James who had fallen back asleep, "I know _Aguamenti._"

"What the, mom I was asleep its only like 9 in the morning that's to early." James exclaimed

"Yes James I know its only 9 but Hogwarts does that ring a bell," Lilly said in a very sweet, sarcastic voice.

A look of confusion dawned on his face then a very happy one.

"Were going to Hogwarts today!" he exclaimed

"I need to go get dressed and pack then I need to make sure I have everything and say bye to Mickey. That's it then I need to do a lot more things like shower and ya" he started mumbling as he raced back up the stairs to get ready.

"He cracks me up some times ha I wish I could see his face when you poured water on it." Lilly stated laughing

[One hour later]

"James hurry up were going to be late and I don't want to miss the train"

Lilly yelled up the stairs

"I'm coming no need to have a heart attack or something with the way you yell," He said as he came down the stairs while smiling and pulling a huge trunk down the stairs behind him.

Lilly just glared at him. Than turned on her heal.

"He does down here let's go let's go get in that muggle machine the car."

A purr of the motor later and the magic advanced car was at the train station. Lilly immediately jumped out "hurry up were going to miss the train and then we'd be stuck here till some one came to pick us up or," Lilly started going off until James stopped her "stop it its 10:20 we'll be fine

We won't be late and you'll be fine so stop it," he said in a firm voice that stopped her in her tracks. "Go say bye to my parents and then we'll go get a compartment." Lilly instantly went and gave Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter a hug and then walked back were James was standing and they both passed through the wall together.

Please review I don't care if good or bad just review!

Bookworm26


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly Dumbledore Evens

Chapter 3

"Let's sit here," James said to Lilly who nodded her head and opened the door.

She then made herself comfortable on the bench while James put his trunk on the rack.

"So what are we going to do while we sit here for the next 15 minutes? I don't know do you?" asked James in a playful sort of voice

"How about we play 'let the person who's knocking on the door in'." Smiling at him with a smile that said I can't believe you didn't hear them.

"Remus fancy seeing you here, have you seen Sirius and Peter?" said James

Remus just smiled "no I haven't seen them and no I haven't met your friend here either." He said that part in a way that said were are your manners

"Oh sorry Lilly, Remus. Remus, Lilly. Now that we all settled down why don't we go look for my mate." He smiled and Lilly coughed.

"You mean the one at the door trying to tell you to let him in? But, I think I'd rather stay here while you go looking or him." Lilly said in a sarcastic voice.

"I need to owl my dad by the way he'll get so bloody mad if he doesn't receive an owl soon by the way so don't bother me or else I'll do something towards you that I would regret doing so don't make me." she threatened. "Ok sheesh Lils I'll leave you alone." He said while turning to open the door.

"Sirius! Peter! Long time no see! This is my new friend Lilly she is writing a letter so don't disturb her she's already knows some spells." James yelled as a greeting to his friends. They had already decided that as a cover story to keep people from knowing that Lilly was Dumbledore's daughter, James had just met Lilly on the train.

Lilly looked up when her name was called and nodded her head and smiled in greeting.

"Ya well I doubt that she can resist the black charm I bet 5 galleons that I can get her to come talk with us." The lady charming Sirius Black said in his own tone.

"You're on. only because I think that she can resist your charm." James agreed.

Sirius then walked over to were Lilly was sitting in the compartment.

"Hey Beautiful you should come sit with us you know you want to.

Lilly turned her head a sweet smile on her lips. "Ok what ever you say darling im yours." She said leaning closer. SLAP.

"NOT. I am trying to write a letter so don't even try to talk me into going over there.___Aguamenti._" She then turned and sat back down turning her back on the boys.

"Told you so. Now how about those 5 galleons you promised me." James said.

"Now im done," Lilly said as she turned around from letting her owl go, "how about a game of exploding snap?"

They gestured to their mouths in a very weird way

"O right um lets see, _Ennervate_."

"Thank you so much I promise I won't ever talk again while your doing something." Sirius cried out.

"Shut up," James grouched in a very not nice tone. "But yes I would like to play a game with you Lilly. Don't be mad if you lose.

"I am not going to lose I am going to win. You don't be a bad sport."

Lilly replied. They began the game. With Sirius commentating

"And Lilly just got a card blown up in her face. Ha-ha James just got a card blown up in his face his glasses are covered in ash. And Lilly won.

Needless to say by the time they got to Hogwarts they were almost there they were almost brothers and sister.

After the boat ride were Sirius fell into the water and was nearly eaten by the giant squid, they were lead inside by Professor McGonagall.

"After you enter you will be sorted into your houses they are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Good luck I hope you all get the house you want."

"I want Gryffindor I'd leave if I got Slytherin." James whispered to their group.

"I want Gryffindor but me mum wants me to have Slytherin. Id break the family tradition if I wasn't put in Slytherin." Sirius whispered to their group while they were waiting for the doors to open for them to come inside.

'I don't know what I want I guess since you guys want Gryffindor I want it to." Lilly said trying to pretend that she was a muggle born.

"I want it to but I'll probably get Hufflepuff." peter said in a pathetic voice.

CREAK the doors opened and they all started forwards. Every one was whispering to their friends. "I want Gryffindor," Remus whispered to his friends.

"When I call your name please come sit and the stool and then go to your house table." The professor said

"Abbott, Sarah", "Ravenclaw!"

And a couple more were called and then

"Black, Sirius", a few minuets of silence then "Gryffindor!" cheering erupted from the far table and Sirius walked over with a relieved look on his face, giving his cousin a deadly stare.

After what seemed like a few years

"Evens, Lilly" she seemed to be bored with the whole thing. The hat hadn't even been all the way over her head when "Gryffindor!" She calmly walked over to the table and sat by Sirius. Then clapped loudly when all her friends were seated with her.

Dumbledore then stood up when all the students were sorted and fed "I have nothing much to say expect that the forbidden Forest is as its name says is forbidden and please look at the list of banned items on our caretakers door. Now you all have classes tomorrow so please follow your prefects to our common room and good night." He then looked at Lilly and twitched his head slightly and Lilly took that to mean that he wanted to see her.

"James make an excuse for me. Daddy wants to see me." He nodded his head. She turned and walked out of the great hall and to his office. She stood in front of the griffon "well aren't you going to say the password"

"Let's see I thought we had come to an agreement I wouldn't have to say the password and I would protect you from getting blown up?" She replied in a mocking tone.

"o ya" He then started moving. "Thanks"

She didn't even pause and knock but just barged right in. "you wanted me?"

"Yes I wanted to reply to your letter. Yes, you may tell your new friends who you are. That is all you need to get to bed you have classes in the morning. Password is flobberworm good night."

"Night Dad."

She turned and left the room and started making her way around via secret passageways. She soon appeared outside the Fat Lady and said the password.

She walked in and was met by her friends in the arm chairs by the fire.

She walked over to them. "hey aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Well ya, but we had to wait for you. what did Dumbledore want? Please tell." Sirius pleaded ending with a puppy dog look on his face well they all appeared to have a puppy dog look on their faces. She stared around at them with an amazed look on her face. "you guys really think that I am going to tell you that Dumbledore told me I could tell you my biggest Secret?"

At this James stared at her "he really did?" He said in a dazed voice. "yep" she replied back popping the p.

Sirius was looking in between the two of them with a look of concentration on his face.

"You two already know each other?"

"Yep" they both replied at the same time. "I went to his house almost every day." Lilly continued on for him "Lilly tell me your secret I don't get it you're a muggle born your not supposed to know about us till a month ago."

He pleaded again.

All this time Peter and Remus were sitting on the couch watching them. Remus because he knew about secrets and peter was just being peter. He couldn't figure out the first sentence.

"Ok I'll tell you," she paused for a dramatic effect then lowered her voice,

CLIFF HANGER! ha ha! I am rude aren't I? the faster you review the faster the next chapter gets posted –Bookworm26


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly Dumbledore Evens

Chapter 4

A special thanks to my sister who edits my stories without her I…. don't know anyways review and send a thank you to my sister-Bookworm26

"I am Dumbledore's Daughter. I know it sounds crazy but it is true."

"Your serious?" Remus asked

"No im Sirius" the one and only replied.

"Yes im serious and no pun intended."

"She is telling the truth mates she would come over to my house almost every day just because she was bored here. I mean she already knows her way around the school and knows every secret passageway. Who wouldn't be bored." James said

"We believe you don't worry about that he told us as we were coming up to the tower. He kind of pulled our minds out of our body and told us it was weird. We were just messing around that we didn't believe you." Remus said

"He didn't" Lilly said narrowing her eyes "you guys want to come with me to give him a piece of my mind you can stay under the cloak that James has."

With that, she left the common room. She quietly opened the secret door, the one that brings her to his office hurrying the boys in side.

She then stomped her way through the tunnel and out the door opening it as the teachers were in their.

"HOW Dare you tell my secret to my friends without my permission!" she yelled at him. He stared at her for a minute until she had clamed down a little.

"I did it because you were going to tell them right when you got back from talking to me. You would've done it even if I hadn't given you my permission. Just because you thought they were great trustworthy friends.." He looked at the corner were the boys were hidden. "Now please leave we are in a meeting. I will see you and your friends in the morning at Breakfast. Go back to bed before we take points away."

"Fine. I understand just next time let me tell my friends." Lilly replied in a more calm voice.

She turned and left closing the invisible door behind her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first thing the next day that she saw rather then heard was a loud scream. "Who there? wha s going on?" She said as she jerked awake. "Nothin Lilly its just that we have 10 minutes till Breakfast ends and 30 minutes till Class starts." Lilly's roommates said casually. Lilly was already up and running she jumped in the shower and took the worlds shortest shower.3 minutes. She immediately put the uniform on and pulled her beautiful red waist length hair up in a messy bun. "See ya I don't want to be late." she yelled to the room which was full of witch's running around trying to get ready. She race down to the Great Hall through a secret tunnel.

And had 5 minutes to eat. She slid into a seat by James and started in haling the toast and eggs. Sirius watched her with a look of wonder on his face "I never met a girl who could eat that much before." Suddenly Lilly stiffened her shoulders got tense. James turned to His friend, "It was nice knowing you buddy she I going to kill you she doesn't like being called a girl much less treated like one." "o" Sirius face fell, "Lilly I didn't mean it like that you are one of us you can do anything we can do even inhale food." This sentence calmed her down. "I know I beat James at Quidditch and that never happens and I have my own private broom closet here so we on for a game Saturday?" she asked her mood brightened. "O ya were on and I am going to win and you are going to lose." He yelled loudly.

Professor McGonagall was going around handing out Schedules the same for every year. They always had potions with Slytherin well defence, charms and herboligy to. "What a good schedule we have don't you think?" James said sarcasm dripping from every word. "Don't be glum it's the same every year," Lilly said while pilling the remaining eggs onto her biscuit. His mouth dropped open 'their goes my seven years at Hogwarts. Do you think that my mum will bring me home and teach me from home?" James asked hopefully. Lilly shock her head and patted his back "Classes start soon we should go." Lilly answered. And so began her first day of classes.

She soon found out that charms was her best subject and transfiguration was her second best subject while it was James best. She discovered that she was a master at potions while James could make any of them blow up in his face much to the delight of the slytherins. Herboligy is her worst class as she did not like touching anything that moved and was squishy with her hands. The thing that she was looking forward to was the Quidditch class. She was a natural at it her best position being seeker. For the next 4 years, her schedule was the same only adding the Quidditch practice in with James and Sirius every other night. And the prank that usually happened every day.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with school and my dad grounded me till my room was clean so sorry. And sorry it's so short. You can also blame my sister [not the one editing my stories] I don't have a flash drive so I cant transfer it from my crappy school computer without a flash drive and I can only borrow it on weekends so sorry again. -bookworm26


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly Dumbledore Evens

Chapter 5

_This is during their fifth year. I didn't want to write a bazillion chapters so I skipped to their fifth year-bookworm26_

"Hey guys, fancy seeing you here!" said a gorgeous red headed girl from the corner of the first compartment.

"Hey Lilly. I missed you. I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Sirius exclaimed.

"She was over at your house every day," the werewolf said back in a sarcastic tone.

"Only when I could pry her from James. You wouldn't believe how close the two of them are. She actually gets his house elf to call her Lilly! Not Master Lilly!" Sirius exclaimed while sticking his tongue out.

"That's because she is my friend not my maid. I actually treat her like a human being. You should learn that while you still can. It will come back to bite you in the butt one day," Lilly replied seriously.

"Speaking of James were is he?" Remus asked His three friends, as peter had shown up by now but kept quiet.

"I don't know," Sirius replied with a look on his face.

"He is right behind me isn't he?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Ah I wanted to scare you like I did that one time and you wet your pants an…" James stared saying.

"They really don't want to know about that do they?" Lilly cut in with her face as red as her hair which was saying something.

"Of course we do!" Sirius yelled. Lilly glared at him and moved her hand to wand threttingly. "I mean we don't wasn't to here the rest right now. O that reminds me is the potion done you know the one to help Remus's fury little problem?" Sirius asked dropping his voice at the end.

"Of course it is. We can take it whenever were ready as a group." Lilly replied her voice lower as well.

Just then there door opened, "Well look who it is. A mudblood and a couple of blood traitors." Said the slimy voice of Severus Snape and a couple other slytherins.

"Well look who it is Sirius its our best friends, Snivellus and his friends the wimpy little snakes." Lilly said in a tone that said don't bother me right now or ill hex you into next year.

"Indeed you are right my flower, We didn't get to see them at the station so they came to join us." Sirius exclaimed joyfully.

"Like we would want to sit with you." Said a disgusted looking Slytherin.

"I just want to get this over with. We came to try out a new spell so which one of you want to try it out?" Snape said salespersons like.

"Oh I'd like to try it out on you," Lilly said sarcastically, "but as usual you won't give me the words so do your worst." Lily raised her wand.

Snape smiled gleefully, "I'm winning this time."

"I doubt it." Lilly said haughtily

"_Sectumsempra!_"

"_Protego!_"

"You deflected it! Impossible."

"Never say impossible," Lilly taunted. "Your bothering me. _Stupefy!_ Their we go. Why don't you take him back to his compartment now? That's nice."

Lilly turned and sat back I her seat "That was so much fun and I am going to get into so much trouble but I don't care." Lilly said joyfully.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius muttered to James after watching her clap like a little girl, something she would never do. "Another summer with no magic stuck in her room or my house." He muttered back.

"Lilly darling, why don't you just calm down and read a book? You have one in your bag that he gave you," James said hopefully.

"I don't want to read. I am going to…." She stopped talking. She had fallen asleep mid sentence.

A little while later the train was almost about to arrive at the station and she sill had not woken up. "Should we just carry her with us or I have an emergency way of contacting Dumbledore?" James asked Sirius and Remus. Peter had already gone ahead to save them a carriage.

"Lets just take her with us. She'll just wake up on the ride or we can go put her in her room," Remus said. He was, as usual, the smart one.

"That is actually a good idea," Sirius said patting him on the back.

"I do try," He replied.

James picked up Lilly and carried her bridal style to the carriage that peter had saved and tried to wake her up.

"She isn't waking up," James said worried.

"Um, should we try pouring water on her," Sirius suggested with a evil glint in his eyes.

"_Aguamenti!" _James said quietly.

James then quickly ducked. Lilly jerked up and jumped onto James. She started hitting and slapping every inch she could reach. That was until she got pulled off by Sirius.

"Lilly calm down. It's just James. We were just trying to wake you up." She eventually calmed down.

"James are you hurt? Im sorry I hurt you," She said.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Just a couple of bruises here and there," he said just to calm her.

They pulled up to the castle and she quickly dried herself off . They quickly ran up the stairs, pausing to give peeves the poltergeist some water balloons. They slipped into their seats at the end of the table and started to wait for the food.

"I want food!" Sirius started chanting. Until Lilly slapped him any ways. "What was that for?" He asked.

"You were annoying me and the sorting is about to start. My dad would also get mad at me and make me clean all the bathrooms without magic." Lilly said laying her head on the table.

"Poor you," James said in a sickly sick voice. Lilly of course hit him playfully. " Ow! Why did you do that?" Lilly shrugged, "You were being weird and Rose like." He winkled his noise. Rose was one of the prettiest girls at the school. She new that and played off of that to get it. She also hate Lilly so they hated her to.

"Never and I mean Never compare me to that walking Barbie doll!" He was talking in a whisper by know as the hat had started to sing. Lilly nodded then went quiet. She started mouthing the words along with the hat. As soon as it was over she started clapping.

"How do you know all the words?" James asked.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders, " He practiced with me." They turned back to the headmaster.

"As most of you know the forbidden forest id as it name says forbidden and also the list of joke products that are banned are on the caretakers door. Also this year we will be having balls for 4th year and over. They will be announced closer to their dates. Now if I shall let you get to your food." The plates immediately filled with food.

" I love this place." Sirius said after wolfing down most of what was on his plate.

" I agree with you padfoot."

He stopped eating which was a big surprise to James, "What did you call me?" He asked.

" Padfoot. Why? Your Animagus form is a dog so I thought we needed nicknames so I gave you one and I like it to." James said to the confused boy.

"Fine. Your Prongs, Lilly's flower ,peters wormtail and remus Is moony." Padfoot said in return.

"Fair enough." James said back. "Hey my amazing friends , You are being given different names as of tonight."

" We are?" Lilly asked confused.

" Why of course flower," Sirius replied in a smooth voice.

"Well what are they?" Lilly asked as she had been talking to Remus about a new spell she had found.

" You are now Flower. Remus is now Moony. Peter is wormtail, "James said.

" We made them to o along with your Animagus form." Sirius added trying to make himself look smart.

Lilly started laughing. " My form is a doe not a flower." She said this well trying to control herself.

"why did you pick flower for her nickname?" James asked.

"Well Bambi didn't work so I just used my nickname for you," Sirius said trying to explain himself.

Just then the headmaster stood up, "Now that you are now full and sleepy follow your prefects to your common room and sleep classes come early tomorrow." There was a scurry of feet and in a matter of moments, the once full room was as empty as Muggle School building on Saturdays.

_Sorry that took so long. I had a really busy week and lots of other things going on. Ill try to have the next one up sooner.-Bookworm26_


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly Dumbledore Evans

Chapter 6

Lilly woke up late as usual for the first day of school. She took her 2 minute shower and raced down to breakfast. She hurriedly ate a small breakfast before consulting her schedule for her first class.

" Looks like we got charms first then Transfiguration. Then its your favorite class Padfoot. Lunch! Then potions then herboligy. Then dinner then bed." What an amazing day all of them with Slytherin." She sulked at the end.

" Don't frown Lilly," James said.

" Ya he's right we get to have more fun with them now." Sirius put in Joyfully.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders looked at her schedule some more.

"we have tryouts on Saturday by the way guys." Lilly also put in. She was the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in a while. James coming in close second, as he was a better chaser. Sirius was the beater while remus did the announcing. All in all it was usally very exiting games and Minnie often got onto remus for his foul language, and Lilly would often do anything to get the snitch. She was jumped off hr broom 50 feet in the air cause as she said after " he was getting to close and I couldn't let us lose the match it would have been horrible if we lost."

"Who's captain this year Lilly?" Sirius asked.

"O um the keeper what's his name," She paused, "Weasley Arthur! He's in his seventh year and dating Molly Grace."

"Him? Hmm I wanted it to be James."

"Sorry In his 6th year maybe but till then your under the control of Arthur." Lilly said apologetically.

Sirius shrugged.

Brrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnngggg!

" Time to go." Lilly muttered.

"I hate bells" Sirius muttered to his friends.

" I know what you mean they order you around." James said back.

"ya ya whatever. Do you guys want to explain to Minnie why were late to her class on the very first day. Being late can wait till second period." Lilly said while pushing them out of the great Hall.

"Fine." They both huffed.

"Hurry up Remus and Peter are already there, saving our seats at the back."

They immediately took off running down he hall.

" Wait," Lilly huffed while laughing, "I cant keep up with you my legs aren't long enough." James turned around took her bag and threw it to Sirius and pick Lilly up piggy back style.

"I love piggy back rides." She laughed.

James turned his head to face hers,"I know I had to give them to you all the time when we were little."

The stopped at the door of the classroom and Lilly got off unsteadily.

They went inside right as the bell rang.

The professor looked at them sternly, "lets get here a little faster next time shall we."

"Yes Minnie." They all said in unison.

She looked a little up set about the nickname but only had her lips become more thin.

They turned around and walked to the back of the classroom to their seats.

Lilly looked at what her friends were doing before deciding what she would be doing to day.

Remus and peter were listening and taking .

Sirius and James were sword fighting? Strange. Then she smiled mischievously. She slipped her wand out and mutter a spell. They both stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

" Mr. Potter and Mr. Black! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"No fear my dear lady I will stop this man from harming you." Sirius said while circling James.

"you think you can beat me? I am the best swordsman in this century. " James replied back haughtly.

The swords clashed with a clang. Sirius moved his sword in a circle ending at the waist when James tried to take advantage of his open body. They ended all to soon though when Sirius disarmed James and was walking in with the final stroke ready to be dealt. Professor Minnie stunned both of them.

"Lilly and Remus please take them to he hospital wing." They both nodded. Lilly shaking with laughter nodded doing her best to not laugh out loud.

She finally let it all out when the door shut. As she was smaller she was helping a stunned James out of the classroom. She dropped him on the ground when she was bent over laughing.

"Well are you done yet?" Asked a very ticked off Remus.

" Of course I am. But admit it that was really funny." She said as she started laughing again.

"Well come on then time to get these two to the closest empty room o we can take the spell off both of them." He said as he marched off.

Lilly stuck her tongue out at him as she grumbled before she flicked her wand at James to make him float in midair be hind her.

A few minutes later a very tired and sore James was awaken by a tickling spell and a jet of water squirted at is face.

"What was that for?" Said a very grumpy James.

"Did some one wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Asked Lilly in a sickly sweet voice.

"No James," Remus said with a glare at Lilly, "She just used are newest spell on you. The one that makes act all weird depending on the last book you read."

"O."

"And Sirius was just playing along im guessing you both planned this together."

"Yep and speaking of Sirius I should probably wake him shouldn't I." When Remus nodded she walked over and muttered the spell.

He blinked slowly. "Did it work are we out of class in time to add the final ingredient?" Sirius asked. Lilly nodded her head.

She raised her hand to look at her watch, "We have 5 minutes to get to moaning myrtles bathroom to add the last ingredient witch is sitting there ready to put in."

They all got up and Lilly opened the door she looked both ways then gestured to the boys.

"Hurry up we need to go now." She whispered.

One by one they tiptoed down the hall, past all the classrooms. In no time at all they were in the dreaded moaning Myrtles bathroom. Lilly quickly put in the last ingredient, a hair of a unicorn. These are very hard to find but dead useful.

"Now all we have to do is wait till it turns gold. After that we can drink it." She stated mater a factly.

"And when exactly will it turn gold?" Remus asked.

" One hour exactly," She replied "which means we can go to lunch then come back here and skip the rest of the day." She then shooed them out of the bathroom.

"" Sirius said, well cried.

"What," She asked as she turned around.

She didn't get much farther though because Sirius had picked her up and through her on his back and was running down the halls.

"Sirius put me down!" She cried out well laughing.

"Uh uh!" Sirius said while laughing.

"Put me down now" She tried to say sternly but ended up laughing. They ran through the doors of the great hall laughing. All the heads turned and looked at them but as this was kind of a regular occurrence they soon went back to their eating and Sirius dropped Lilly off at her regular seat right next to James and remus while he sat by peter on the opposite side.

They were all soon sitting down and Lilly 's eyes were sparkling with Happiness. Well as usual Sirius was shoving food into his mouth as fast as possible .

"D o you ever chew before swallow? Any of you?" She Asked in disgust.

James took time to swallow , "Nope its impossible to were so hungry as were growing boys" He went back to eating just as fast.

"Well I think its disgusting." She answered before daintily taking a small bit of the potatoes and meat.

Before they new it, it was time to leave for there next class.

"Hurry up this is one thing I don't want to be late for." Lilly said walking quickly to moaning myrtles loo.

"Were hurrying, as fast as we can." Muttered James.

They reached their destination a couple seconds later.

Lilly hurried quickly into the stall she wanted and checked the potion.

"Right on time." She said smiling.

James conjured a set of glasses.

Lilly quickly filled them with the gold potion.

" Now all we have to do is drink" she said sounding a slight bit nervous.

They all brought the cups to their mouth at the same time. All hoping that it would work and they wouldn't die.

_Sorry it took me so long to post this I went on vacation for Christmas holidays and before I was so busy with school. I am not going to update again till I get at least 7 reviews so till people in your stories and give me your thoughts._


End file.
